


a page of beautiful youth

by 𝓒ottonness (Cottonness)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Changlix if you squint, M/M, minchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottonness/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%92ottonness
Summary: Seungmin doesn't care much about his soulmate. he never put much thought into it. until he met the beautiful boy who proved to be worth everything in the world.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	a page of beautiful youth

Seungmin was never interested in finding who is soulmate was. 

It wasn't that the thought of his soulmate never crossed his mind, or it wasn't like he completely rejected the whole idea. he just wasn't caught up on it. he watched his friends and his siblings frantically and nervously look for their soulmates everywhere they went. (he specifically remembers his sister freaking out when she thought she heard someone call her name when they were on a vacation in France.) their lives seemed to completely revolve around finding their soulmate, falling in love with their soulmate, that at times, it made Seungmin wonder if it was worth it. 

Seungmin too, had moments when he felt like he found his soulmate, or someone he wanted to be for a long time. he actually believed or had a glimmer of hope that Jeongin was really his soulmate, because he adored the younger and would have done anything to continue teasing him for the rest of his life. but it wasn't Jeongin and they were both aware of it, because Seungmin had heard the stories so many times. that if he ever met his soulmate and their eyes met, he wouldn't even need to ask for their name, because their name would magically pop into the other's head in their voice. and when Seungmin met Jeongin for the first time, no matter how immersed he was into those adorable dimples, he had to ask for his name. And so did Jeongin. 

He remembers Chan telling him how it was when he met Minho. how he couldn't keep his eye off of him as he danced on stage, and when their eyes met, an unknown voice that felt so familiar, rang in his mind saying the name "Lee Minho". Minho said the same thing, how when he spotted the curly haired boy with the goofiest grin stare at him from far away, a voice went through his head saying "Bang Christopher Chan", and the next second he said aloud, "your name is too long, I should just call you 'crispy'."

Seungmin wondered whether his soulmate was really out there, too. he sometimes wasn't so sure if he wanted to meet them. maybe they won't get along. sure, they were "soulmates" but noone could predict whether they really were meant to be.

* * *

"hey guys, so the dance club is having their end of year showcase next week, but does anyone want to come with me?"

Chan put a hand on top of Seungmin's head as Seungmin lifted his head from the notes he was studying. Changbin, sitting besides him, craned his neck to look at Chan, who as usual, was wearing a short sleeved shirt in the _middle of december_. 

"watch a bunch of hot guys sweating on stage, with the addition of minho sending you winks and biting his lip everytime he sees you? count me in." Seungmin snorted at Changbin's comment. while Changbin wasn't the most vocal about his love life, everyone who knew him knew about his massive crush on Felix, the hot australian dance with the deep ass voice. he was also in the dance club and there would be no reason as to why Changbin would miss an opportunity to ogle at his crush without getting caught. 

"ookay, i'm guessing we'll see you there anyways. Seungmin, how about you?" Chan smiled down at the younger boy who was carefully filing his notes back into his colour coded files. Seungmin pondered for a moment - he himself barely ever danced, and he was more attracted to singing. but, he did think Minho hyung was a great dancer and why would he miss a chance to tease Changbin relentlessly in front of his crush?

"why not? its not like I have plans anyways." Seungmin said with a shrug as Chan continued to crush Seungmin's curly bangs. "Yeah? Minho would be happy to see both of you I'm sure. and, he said something about two of the sophomores having a dance duet - one of them is Felix, I'm think." Changbin immediately perked up at the sound of Felix's name and Seungmin could not help but smirk. 

While Changbin never said it aloud, Seungmin knew he was hoping that Felix was his soulmate. Changbin had been admiring the younger dancer from afar for a while now, their eyes had never met, nor had they ever interacted. Unlike Seungmin, Changbin was rather a romantic and truly believed in love and the whole soulmates ordeal to be flowers and rainbows and butterflies in the stomach. 

"maybe someone will man up and actually go talk to their crush for once." Seungmin stuck his tongue at Changbin who in return was scowling and flipping him off. Chan cleared his throat as he watched the two bicker, making both parties look up at him. "well, I hope both of you guys behave on the actual night, and really Changbin, go talk to him. Seungmin, I hope you can wind down and actually let loose because I've seen you four times this week and every time I see you, you're staring at your notes." 

Changbin muttered something along the lines of "oh australia" while Seungmin humphed in a small voice. he knew he wasn't the most chilled out person, but they were still in finals week and it was a miracle that Seungmin's hair hadn't gone all grey yet. 

"do you guys hear me?"

" _yes_ , we do hyung."

❝ ❞

Seungmin survived through finals week, and considering the amount of sleep he got, he was surprised he was seeing daylight. he knew he looked like shit, as he left his last exam, half of him wanting to shout out how happy he was, and the other half wanting to slump right there, on the floor and pass out. but Seungmin was a reasonable human being with basic manners and had way to much self respect to allow himself, a healthy 20 year old male, to actually act upon such absurdity no matter if he was on 20 minutes of sleep. 

he dragged his heavy legs to the door as he pushed the heavy glass doors with his whole weight because he was sure his right hand was going to cramp anytime soon if he used it, especially since he had written 2 short essays and 1 long essay in the past 90 minutes. _good god,_ education was a piece of shit. although Seungmin considered himself to be a decent part of society, he was wearing his "college student" attire today, meaning he was wearing his old grey sweatpants and a dark green hoodie, and his glasses that he barely ever wore in public. his hair was a mess because he didn't even try to brush it through this morning, and instead, pulled his hood on top of his mop of hair, something he'd usually never let himself do. 

but it was finals week, and really, noone cared how anyone looked. he really didn't see himself as too bad, considering - _woah, that guy legit just fell onto the ground._

Seungmin stopped dead in tracks as the guy walking a couple metres in front him suddenly fell on the ground, dropping his half closed backpack with him. the contents of the backpack spilled out, a wallet, some crumpled up pieces of paper, and some old candy bar wrappers. Seungmin wasn't sure how to react - should he call an ambulance? should he wake him up? was he alive?

Tiptoeing, Seungmin approached the dark lump on the floor. the guy was obviously passed out, and he didn't seem to be hurt at least from the outside. his skin was smooth, his nose bridge dangerously high, his lips plump and red, and wow, _he has a mole under his eye_? he was really pretty, and it took a moment for Seungmin to notice that he was staring at the boy's sleeping face.

the stranger seemed to be sleeping soundly despite the fact he literally fell over and hit his whole body on the hard pavement. Seungmin debated what to do next: should he wake him up? he was sleeping on the streets, and it was definitely cold outside. but, he also seemed to peaceful sleeping, right on the streets, and he really can't sleep for that long outside, right? 

Seungmin kneeled down besides the boy as he quickly picked up everything that fell out of the strangers bag, zipped it shut, and left it next to him. He also wasn't sure if the boy was going to warm enough, so despite being cold as fuck himself, Seungmin grudgingly took of his hoodie. shivering as the ice cold air hit his skin. Seungmin quickly wrapped the boy with his hoodie, zipped his jacket up, and attempted to scoot the boy in a more comfortable position. The pretty boy was still sleeping soundly, his chest going up and down, his face peaceful. it was a miracle that he hadn't woken up but considering the dark bags under his eyes, Seungmin was sure he was like any other uni student during finals, all nighters after all nighters, living on instant ramen. 

"don't get sick, stranger." 

Seungmin whispered as he wrapped the hoodie around him tighter, stood up and left. it was an odd feeling - he would have been annoyed, angered even if he had found someone sleeping on the streets, but the boy seemed so peaceful despite how tired he looked, and it would have pained Seungmin even more to have woken him up instead. 

the cold wind blew by again and Seungmin shivered, because he was now only in a thin long sleeved shirt. with one last glance at the sleeping beauty, Seungmin hurriedly made his way back to the dorm, hoping Changbin had some food for him.

❝ ❞

Seungmin wasn't a dancer but he enjoyed watching people who were good at dancing. so no matter how many times he wished for the death of Lee Minho, he had to admit, Minho was an awesome dancer and watching him on stage was a whole new experience every time. 

"stop fidgeting, hyung. its annoying that i have to be swarmed by so many sweaty assholes tonight, let alone having to be left along with you and your pining ass." Seungmin muttered under his breath towards Changbin, who was anxiously tapping his finger on his right arm. Changbin flipped him off in response, but continued to crack his fingers every other minute. 

Seungmin sighed. the dance club showcase was always a popular event, especially with all the new dancers and new stages they prepared each show. Changbin's crush, Felix, apparently was a popular dancer and Seungmin overheard some girls giggling about how good he looked in his new lilac hair. he also overheard them mentioning someone called "Hyunjin" who was apparently also very good looking, and dancing a duet with Felix today. Changbin didn't take the information too well, as he was already sure that Felix didn't know he existed, and now there was a hot dancer that he was spending time with? things weren't looking too great. 

"hyung, even if this guy was Felix's soulmate, it just means you haven't found yours yet. its not a big deal, you don't even know if Felix is your soulmate in the first place." Seungmin had to forcefully stop his eyes from rolling, because he was sure he had said the same thing at least 5 times tonight, paraphrasing it each time.

Changbin obviously slumped his shoulders in the dimly lit club house. "i get it, what you're saying makes perfect sense - but i just feel like he's the one, you know? and yeah he doesn't know me but it still makes me anxious to know there are other people around him thats probably way more attractive than i am."

Seungmin snorted, as he patted his shorter hyung. "hyung, there are tons of people that find you attractive for who you are, so you don't have to worry at all. and, whether Felix is your soulmate or not, whoever your soulmate is will definitely find you mind blowing orgasm level hot." Changbin smiled a bit at Seungmin's comment, as he nodded and faced the stage again. 

a spotlight suddenly shone onto the middle of the stage, and the whole crowd went silent in a second. Seungmin too, adverted his attention to the stage, as he watched the wisps of smoke forming from the sides of the stage. music began to play softly from the speakers, picking up the pace and loudness each beat. from each side of the stage, a dancer came out. Seungmin immediately noticed the smaller boy with the lilac hair to be Felix appearing from the left side of the stage, and from the right, a taller dark haired boy. 

as soon as the two boys began to dance, Seungmin was in awe. they both had so much power and precision that it was harder to look away, and Seungmin felt each beat of the music blare into his own body. Felix was a phenomenal dancer, but the dark haired boy, moved with so much flair and flow, it sucked all of Seungmin's attention to him. 

halfway through the stage, Seungmin realised that the dark haired boy was in fact, the sleeping beauty he saw only a couple of days ago. he looked so different to when he did the other day, his hair done nicely, his skin smooth and clear. his lips were as red and plump as they were the other day, but the fierce expression he was donning made him look hot, more than he did when he was sleeping peacefully on the sidewalk. 

Seungmin was sure he was staring at the dark haired dancer, but honestly who wouldn't be? there was something so beautiful and powerful about the way he moved, the way he smirked at Felix, how his eyes scanned through the crowd. for a split second, Seungmin was sure the dancer's eyes rested on him, and Seungmin felt his heart surge, forgetting how to breathe---

_"Kim Hyunjin"_

what the fuck?

❝ ❞

"Seungmin! Seungmin, where the fuck do you think you're going -- for the love of god, Seungmin, your legs are miles longer than mine, will you _slow the fuck down."_

Seungmin barely heard Changbin cursing and yelling behind him. his head was racing, his heart was pounding, and never in his whole life had he felt so, nervous? unsettling? disturbed? elated? a mixture of emotions were boiling inside him, and Seungmin wasn't even sure where the hell he was headed, but he had to get the fuck out of here. 

"Seungmin!" 

Seungmin was forced to stop as Changbin pulled on his arm, making him stop. Changbin looked alarmed and annoyed as he gripped on the younger's wrist. 

"what the hell, dude? what happened back there? the second the stage finished you ran out. thank god they're having an intermission right now, otherwise you'd have been a rude bitch..." Changbin loosened his grip on his wrist when he noticed Seungmin's widened eyes. he had never seen Seungmin suddenly loose his composure, especially not in public like this. 

"i-i, i have to get out of here." Seungmin's voice was barely audible, especially with all the people flooding out for a breath of air during the intermission. Seungmin had a million things going on his mind right now, and he really didn't want to be surrounded by all these people.

"...okay, let's leave. we'll go back home, we can order takeout or something. i'll text Chan hyung." Changbin let go of Seungmin's wrist as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "no, no hyung, you stay. the show's not over yet - i can get myself home." Seungmin muttered as he tried to shrug off the elder's grasp.

Changbin shook his head as he lead Seungmin towards the door. "you're obviously distressed, and i don't want to leave you alone like this. come on, Chan hyung will understand. we can leave." 

Seungmin slumped at Changbin's firm grip on his shoulder, as he began to move his feet towards the exit. he was indeed, distressed. he felt like he was exposed, stripped naked the second Hyunjin's eyes were locked with his. Hyunjin too lost his flow and composure, as his eyes bulged and stared at Seungmin, obviously forgetting his next move. Seungmin knew he had to leave that exact second. luckily, the song ended as soon as Seungmin came back to his senses and his feet weren't rooted to the ground. 

" --min! Seungmin!" 

an unfamiliar voice ran through the crowd of people. the unsettling nerves loosened, and the knot that was forming in Seungmin's gut began to unravel itself at the sound of the voice. he had never heard of it in his life, yet the voice rang so beautifully in his head. 

Seungmin stopped walking, as he turned to face the voice that was calling his name. he was aware of Changbin asking him what was wrong, but all of Seungmin was focused on the voice, the voice of his soulmate. 

"Seungmin!" 

And from the crowd, the beautiful dark haired dancer appeared. his hair was wet with sweat, and his eyes were wild and staring straight at him. Seungmin felt his heart beat faster and everything around him slowed down. he wasn't sure what to do next, but he waited for his soulmate to approach him, unable to tear his eyes away from the approaching figure.

the next second, he was pulled into a hug by the taller male, and his scent engulfed Seungmin into his strong arms. Seungmin wasn't sure how to react, but his eyes began to water and he slowly wrapped his arms around Hyunjin. 

"Seungmin... it's you, isn't it? you're my soulmate." Hyunjin's voice tickled Seungmin's ears, and Seungmin nodded as he wrapped his arms tighter around him. Hyunjin let a relaxed sigh as he buried his head into the crook of Seungmin's neck, breathing in the scent of his soulmate. 

"i'm sorry i tried to run away... i, i panicked and wasn't sure what to do." Seungmin whispered to Hyunjin. he felt Hyunjin smile against his neck, as he shook his head. "it's alright. i panicked too. but i'm glad i caught you just in time." Seungmin felt a chuckle rise from his stomach, but the tears were coming down his cheeks, hot and fast. 

"i'm so glad i found you."

* * *

Seungmin was never interested in finding who is soulmate was.

he didn't understand the hype around soulmates. and he still didn't. he didn't like how so many people he knew seemed to live around finding their soulmates. he heard the stories from countless people, how romantic and beautiful the moment was, how wonderful it was to truly find who you were destined to be with. 

and it was all true. 

Hyunjin was clumsy, loud, and dramatic. he sometimes came banging at Seungmin's dorm at ungodly hours, drunk and yelling his love for his soulmate. he would screech when Seungmin shoved him off the sofa and pretend to be dead on the floor. he'd eat all of the food in Seungmin's kitchen and claim he was going to starve to death. 

but Hyunjin made Seungmin smile more than anything else. he was always the first to notice when Seungmin's patience was wearing out, or when Seungmin's stress levels were reaching an all time high. Hyunjin didn't have to do anything special - all he had to do was sit next to Seungmin and take his hand into his. he would wait hours and hours for Seungmin to open up when needed, and listen to him without saying anything until Seungmin was done. 

the two were perfect when together. they completed each other in every single way. Seungmin was reserved and preferred solitude, while Hyunjin was outgoing and social. Hyunjin led Seungmin to parties, social events, and allowed Seungmin to make beautiful and wonderful memories which became their own pages in his book of life. Hyunjin helped Seungmin to distress, and Seungmin helped Hyunjin to get his life in order even when they were stressed and tired. they didn't need anything special - only each other to be happy. 

Hyunjin was Seungmin's soulmate. his best friend. the love of his life. his everything. 

❝ ❞

"wassuuuup."

Seungmin grimaced at Hyunjin's greeting as he refused to put his book down. he heard Hyunjin humph, as he slid into the seat next to Seungmin, staring at him with his pouty lips. 

"helloooo, the love of my life, the light of my world, my pretty, sweet, adorable puppy--"

"stop, you're embarrassing!" Seungmin yelled as he put his book down, glaring at Hyunjin. Hyunjin cackled gleefully at how annoyed his soulmate looked. Seungmin rolled his eyes, but found his lips twitching into a smile, as he let Hyunjin take his hands into his. 

Seungmin furrowed his eyebrows at what Hyunjin was wearing, when it hit him: he was wearing the hoodie Seungmin used to cover him all those months ago, when he first saw Hyunjin, sleeping on the ground. 

"Seungmin? something wrong?" Hyunjin cocked his head to the side when he noticed the change in Seungmin's expression. Seungmin laughed, as he shook his head. 

"no, nothing wrong. just made me thank whatever or whoever controls this soulmate thing in this world." 

Hyunjin looked at him weirdly for a moment, before he nodded slowly, smiling at Seungmin.

"yeah, so am i. i'm glad you're my soulmate, Seungmin."

**Author's Note:**

> also i'm pretty sure it was changbin who actually said "i'll call [chan] crispy" but it honestly sounds like something minho would say. and minchan is superior. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated, thank you for reading my terrible 2 am drabbles and hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!


End file.
